Charmed I'm Sure
by hoplessromantic16
Summary: What will happen when Jacob and his pack meet eight new witches? Who is after the youngest which? Will Jacob be able her save her in time or will she die? R&R Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Meeting

Charmed, I'm Sure

Chapter One

I was walking home after work one night, when I thought I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw three huge teenage looking boys following me. Now most girls would have been scared or nervous but me being me and the fact that I'm a Charmed One, a powerful witch, plus also being indestructible helps a little.

Sorry, I haven't introduced myself; my name is Mattson Parker. But most just know me as Mattie. I'm fourteen years old. My appearance, well lets say it is a little different than normal for most fourteen year olds. See I'm 5'11, pretty tall for only being that age but it's what makes me well me. I have curly blonde hair and blue eyes with an average type body.

I live with my eight sisters. Were like a gang, but not one of those guns, drugs, kills gangs, we just live together and are as closer than sisters could be. The gang consists of me (Mattson), Melissa, Melinda, Mish, Sarah, Jordon, Katie, and Meghann.

Melissa is one of my triplets. She looks exactly like me, but with straight blonde hair. She's more of a tomboy. Melinda though is the complete opposite. She is probably the most girly girl you will ever meet. Again, she looks exactly like Melissa and I, but with wavy blonde hair. Mish, 19, is our older sister. She has blonde hair and is 6'0 with blue eyes. She's the alpha of the gang, whatever she says goes no ifs, ands, or buts.

Next in the gang of girls are the girls that aren't my real sisters but are just as close as they could be. Sarah, 17, has brown hair with brown eyes and is 5'9. Jordon, 16, has red hair with green eyes and is 5'8. Katie, 18, has black hair with grey eyes and is 5'10. And lastly, Meghann, 15, has brown hair with blue eyes and is 5'11.

Everyone in our gang has a special power of some sort. We all can talk to each other through our minds from being Charmed, but each of us are Charmed in our own way. Melinda can freeze time. Melissa can move her molecules so fast that she can blow things up. Mish can astro-project. Sarah can orb. Jordon can have premonitions. Katie can heal. Meghann can throw energy balls and I am a telekinetic. Each of us has these powers to protect the innocent humans from the evils of the world.

When I saw these boys behind me, I was starting to wonder if they might have been demons or warlocks because they were looking at me funny. Finally one of them walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob, you new here?" asked the one that was huge compared to me.

"Yea I just moved here from New York with my sisters." I replied. They nodded.

Jacob said, "These are my friends Embry and Quil and you would be?" I said my hellos and got a hi in return. They seemed nice.

"Mattson, but you can call me Mattie, I'm sorry but I really have to go or else Mish would kill me for being late."

Then Embry said, "That's cool, but we should walk you home though it's not the safest at night here."

"Yea and how do I know I'm safe with you, you guys could be crazy rapists killers for all I know." I just realized that I was beginning to flirt with the guys I didn't even know, which was really unlike me. But even though if they were killers, I would still come out fine in the matter, but they didn't know that.

They laughed and Jacob said, "You're probably the safest with us."

"Fine, but to set the record straight I can take care of myself if I need to."

We started walking to the La Push Territory, which seemed to surprise them that I lived there. But they didn't say anything about it. Once we got to my house you could hear two girls yelling. It appeared to be my triplets, Melissa and Melinda.

"Great, just great they can't go one day without fighting, one day!" I said irritated. Melissa and Melinda are always fighting about stupid things; I'm amazed they haven't killed each other yet.

"You know them?" Quil asked.

"They are my loving triplet sisters, Melinda and Melissa. Now I get to go play Mediator." I said sarcastically.

"You mean there's more of you?!" teased Jacob

I laughed, "Very funny."

Suddenly they all got a look on their face that I couldn't read. They then abruptly said their fast goodbyes and vanished. "That was…weird" I thought to myself and then went to go break up the girls from fighting.

"MELINDA! MELISSA! STOP IT NOW!" I yelled. Of course they didn't because hey let's not let Matt have a quiet night.

After about 10 min. of getting the girls to calm down and stop fighting about who stole who's make-up. I went inside to find Mish making dinner. I love it when she cooks. I had the feeling this was going to be a good night.

MEANWHILE…………

Jacob's POV

Once Maddie told us that they were her sisters, we heard Sam calling us for a meeting. Embry, Quil, and I suddenly felt that this was urgent. We told Maddie our goodbyes and once out of sight took off as fast as we could to the place where our brothers were.

"Ah now that all of us are here, I wanted to tell you all that we have company." Sam said. All of us perked up all of a sudden at the sound of this thinking that more _bloodsuckers_ were in town.

"More _bloodsuckers_?!" Paul asked in disgust.

"No, witches." Sam said. WHAT?! I've never come across one in my life but from some of the stories I heard from my father, they were almost as bad as the filthy _bloodsuckers_. What would they be doing in Forks anyway; most of them stay in Europe or China. But here?

"What are they doing here and who are they?"

"The Charmed Ones are here," when Sam mentioned that it was the Charmed Ones, everyone's face went from anger to awe and surprise. The Charmed Ones were the most feared and most impressive supernatural beings around. They were feared among evil and powerful among good. Then I realized Sam was still talking, "…don't know for sure if they are here because of us or because of the Cullens." God I hated them, after what they did to Bella last year by leaving her and then TURNING HER INTO A _BLOODSUCKER_ TOO. It just starts to make my blood boil when I think about it.

"We are meeting with them in tomorrow at the cliffs. There are eight of them so if they turn out to be on the Cullen's side then we will be able to make out okay." We were meeting them; I knew this was going to be interesting, very interesting.

A/N: Okay I just decided to write this……so please be nice…its my first fanfic tell me if I should continue…..R&R Melinda…


	2. Who are they?

Chapter Two

Mattie's POV

I woke up to the sun beating down on my face from my window in my size of a closet room. The house was quieter than usual but I blew it off as if the girls were out. I got ready for the day wearing my favorite jeans and polo. I decided not to really mess with my hair, so I just threw it up in a messy bun on top of my head. I did my make-up and I was ready. I went to the kitchen and found a note, probably from Mish,

Mattie,

Went to the cliffs, get ready and meet us there ASAP.

Mish

Okay I had two thoughts on my mind. 1) Why were they at the cliffs? 2) Where were the cliffs? Luckily on the back of the note Mish made a map for me knowing I wouldn't know how to get there. I got a pop tart and left for the cliffs.

Mish's POV

We were at the cliffs waiting for the werewolves and Mattie to get here. I hated not knowing what might happen, I was secretly praying that everything went well and Melissa kept control of her powers. I didn't want one of the wolfs meeting us to blow up and have us another enemy along with the _bloodsuckers_. I was pulled back from my thoughts when I saw Mattie coming up to me and asking what we were doing here.

"We here because there are werewolves that live in this town and they wanted to set some things straight." I answered. Then shouted to all the girls "You all better behave when they get here or I swear you don't want to know what I would do to you." They all knew I would make them clean out all of the magical herbs holders we have. Not a fun job.

We were getting restless waiting for the damn werewolves. They were taking forever. Didn't they say at 7 o'clock? I swear just cause they are men they think that us women have to wait for them no matter what. After a while longer I sent the girls home and waited for 10 more minutes when they finally decided to show up.

"Well look who decided to show up finally?" I said annoyed.

"Sorry, some of us couldn't control their temper." He gave a stern look to one of the boys behind him. "Where's the rest of your pack?" He asked.

"I sent them home, they were getting impatient and you don't want to put up with a Charmed One who is impatient. We can't really control our powers when that happens." Some of the younger boys got a nervous look on their face when I said this. "So what did you want to set straight?"

"We were wondering whose side you were on and if you were a threat to the humans who live here?" He said. He seemed to be the leader or alpha of the pack.

"Please you really think we could be on those filthy bloodsuckers side? Wow I guess word doesn't travel very fast here. They don't like us too well seeing as how my youngest sister went overboard on a kill she was supposed to be on and took out five vampires. Plus we would never hurt humans, it's below us." I answered. They seemed amazed that one of us could kill a vampire by ourselves, let alone five.

"We're going to need the rest of your packs assurance on the fact that you won't hurt humans." The leader said. "Okay then, but you'll have to come to the house." I said. "That is fine with us." He answered and we started walking to the house in silence.

Once we were twenty yards from the house, I sensed tension from the girls, one of the powers I have that comes with being alpha. I stopped walking and looked around. The boys were looking at me strangely, but before I could tell them anything I saw Mattie running out of the house crying and then broke out in a faster than human run.

"Shit!" I said. I started to run after her, with the boys on my tail, running just as fast.

A/N: okay sorry if it sucks I'm sick and wasn't putting my all into it…..Thanks for the review Alticatk….R&R Melinda 


End file.
